


tattoo your love on my heart, let the rumors be true

by smallredboy



Series: pretty girl rock [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Forests, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: There's a forest near PPTH; Foreman and Thirteen get away from work in it.





	tattoo your love on my heart, let the rumors be true

**Author's Note:**

> in this 'verse, foreman is a nonbinary butch lesbian while thirteen is nonbinary and bisexual. they both use they/them pronouns, and thirteen considers themself vaguely woman-aligned.
> 
> enjoy!

The forest near PPTH makes Thirteen excited to do something ridiculous with Foreman. They’ve both been slowly pushing towards a relationship between the two of them and they had already kissed, but at a forest— they were away from all the pressure. Away from House, most of all, although Thirteen didn’t mind her all that much; she was clearly a mess, and they could relate to that.

“Foreman!” they exclaim as they look around the bushes. “Where are you?”

“Over here!” they exclaim back. Thirteen follows their voice and sees them behind a tree, smiling a little to themself. Thirteen immediately rushes towards them, pulling them in and kissing them silly, laughing into their mouth.

“You’re ridiculous,” they tell Foreman, smiling. “You’re stupidly handsome, though, so it makes up for it.”  
  
“Hey,” Foreman complains at the comment. “You’re stupidly gorgeous, so.”

They light up at that. “Well thank you for such high praise,” they say with a sarcastic tinge to their voice.

Foreman pulls them onto another kiss. “You really are beautiful, though. Like— god. I just want to hold you.”  
  
“The butch really is strong with you,” Thirteen mumbles and presses a kiss to their jaw.

“I _am_ a strong butch,” they say with certainty, picking them up a little.

Thirteen squeaks and blushes. “Let’s keep running around this forest,” they offer.

Foreman nods and puts her down, and soon after they’re getting deeper into the woods, Foreman laughing quietly as they follow Thirteen.

They end up in a clear spot, bushes and the greenest grass they’ve ever seen. Of course, they end up rolling around, giggling, kissing like they’re some teenagers in love, escaping there. It’s a nice fantasy, Foreman surmises, a dumb smile on his lips the whole time. It’s a nice fantasy.

But the reality is they’re both coworkers and they’re making it work, and as Thirteen is on top of them amongst all the bushes and the birds and the trees, Foreman wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
